old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Skald
"They will sing of our victory today for generations. I’ll see to it myself." Basic (ToC) Skalds are the keepers of lore, the chroniclers of the histories of the Norse. Part entertainer, part warrior, these individuals are held in high esteem for their wisdom and knowledge. All Kings keep Skalds in their retinues, as do most Jarls. When the call for war is sounded, the Skald bears the banner and marches to battle with his comrades. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (History), Blather, Charm, Common Knowledge (Norsca), Common Knowledge (Chaos Wastes), Gossip, Perception, Performer (any two), Speak Language (Norse), Speak Language (any two) or Ventriloquism Talents: Mimic, Public Speaking, Savvy, Suave Trappings: Hand Weapon, Shield, Light Armour (Leather Jack and Leather Skullcap), Banner, Several Scrolls Recounting the Histories of the Character’s Tribe Career Entries Bondsman, Entertainer Career Exits Agitator, Berserker, Burgher, Freeholder, Marauder, Mercenary, Reaver, Rogue, Seer A Day in the Life The skald rises at an early hour, as soon as the breakfast fires in the Jarl’s great hall are kindled. After all, he would be grieved to miss any pertinent gossip (and heartbroken to miss impertinent gossip). Also, the skald may have enemies (at least, he will if he’s any good) and in Norsca it is wise to wake before those who hate you. A skald is a learned man, contemplating the written sagas of the Norse and talking to his elders about their recollections. He may also be a musician and, if so, will spend time practising his craft. The skald has his ears open for news of recent events, and his eyes on any behavioural quirks of members of the jarl’s court. The skald performs one function above all others – offering entertaining and irreverent commentary on current affairs. When the night draws in the jarl may preside over a feast and call the skald to perform. The skald sings the sagas of the Norsemen and plays sweet music. As mead flows the Northmen call for more ribald entertainment and the skald employs his skills as a mimic and comedian, mocking those in attendance, and even parodying the jarl himself. The skald treads a fine line. If he’s careful, he will be heaped with praise and fame, and even given the honour of bearing the Jarl’s banner in times of war. Most Northmen pride themselves on being able to take a good joke, so the Skald is confident that his targets will probably take it in good humour. However, if he takes his act too far, he may find himself hewn apart by an offended reaver. Affiliations Skalds are almost always members of a Norse lord’s court, and so enjoy the patronage of a jarl, king or warlord. This provides much needed protection for the skald. This is a liability to, for if the skald seeks a life of his own (by taking up adventuring, for example) he will have effectively snubbed a very important Norseman. Members of Norse society such as seers and vitki will tend to give skalds a warm reception out of respect for their learning.